StarCrossed Lovers
by Hajipop
Summary: When Gillian Beildschmidt wishes that Gilbird would be human her life gets turned upside-down when her wish comes true. How will the other nations feel about this unrequited love? Rated M for later chapters. Fem!PrussiaXHuman!Gilbird
1. Chapter 1

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening, and the nations were all at an unknown park having a picnic. Everyone was doing their own thing such as; America fighting with England, France hitting on everyone with Hungary repeatedly hitting him with her frying pan, Italy and Prussia annoying Germany, etc. After awhile everyone began to go back to their own homes. Gillian, However, Stayed behind and stared at the sky. She was lying by a tree when she heard a _chirp chirp. _A smile came upon her lips. "Guten Abend, Gilbird. " She said sitting up. A Little yellow bird flew down from the tree and onto her head. It chirped repeatedly. After a few minutes of petting the bird she stood up and dusted the imaginary dirt off of her clothes. "Let's go home now. " And with that she started towards her boyfriend's house, Austria. She skipped inside slamming the door behind her. It didn't make a loud noise at all. "Specs! I'm home! "She yelled. At first it was dead silence then you could hear loud sped up shuffling. She took her high-heeled boots off and tip-toed upstairs. She creaked the door to Roderich's room open and gasped throwing it open all the way. "Roderich! Vats are you doing? "In the room, on the bed, there was her supposedly loyal lover on top of her childhood friend, Elizaveta. They both looked toward the door as silent as death itself. "Gillian, please let me explain. " Roderich said getting off the bed and walking towards her. She pushed him away and slammed the door. After what seemed like an eternity, but actually three seconds, she ran out of the house. She didn't put on any shoes or a jacket and just kept running. No one could catch her even if they tried. After hours of running she gasped for air. Gilbird, who was now sitting on her shoulder, had been scared for his life. At last, she fell on her knees and began sobbing. The little yellow ball of fluff began patting her with his feather. _Chirp Chirp. _She held the bird close to her." I know Gilbird … But … My heart hurts so much … "CHIRP_ CHIRP CHIRP! _" I said I know! "That made her cry even harder. After about twenty minutes she heard someone calling her name. She hid in fright that it was Roderich. "Gillian! Gillian Vere are you? "She recognized that voice. "Bruder? "She asked stepping from behind a tree. It was him. Gillian let out a sigh. "Vats happened? " He asked walking toward her wiping the tears with his glove. "Au-Austria w-w-was w-w-w-w-with H-Hungary … "He didn't quite understand what she meant. " Don't you think you're overreacting? They were just hanging out, right? "She shook her head vigorously. " They vere together together! He vas on her! She vas supposed to be my friend! "She hugged him tightly. He understood now. With some hesitation he finally hugged her back. "Let's go home. Italia should be done with dinner now. "She nodded as she motioned for Gilbird to come sit on her head. They began walking back to the house as the sun went down.

" Italia! "He yelled once he opened the door. " Ve~ Yes Luddy? "He said as he ran to greet them at the door. He looked passed the tall German man. "Ne ne! Why was Miss Gillian crying?" He asked. Ludwig gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. He understood and led them on their way to the kitchen. "The pasta's ready and I set the plates. Eat as much as you want! "They all sat down and ate in silence. The only sound that could be heard was forks hitting the plates and Italy playing with Gilbird. After a few hours Gillian decided she would just go to her old room and stay until she could sneak over to get her things from Austria's house. She glanced at the clock inside. They were out on the balcony looking out at the forest below. "Midnight … "She murmured. _Chirp Chirp._ She smiled petting the bird. "You're my best friend in the whooole world, Gilbird. " _Chirp Chirp. _"You know, Sometimes I wish you were human. Then we would be best friends and other people could understand you too. Then I vouldn't have to vorry about love or its horrible ending. "Gilbird was silent for a few moments before he began chirping again. The albino girl yawned. "I think it's time Ve should get to bed. " And with that she picked up the bird and set him on the opposite side of bed that she slept on. "Gute Nacht, Gilbird. " After a few moments they both fell asleep.

The next morning Ludwig and Feliciano woke Gillian up with their fighting about pasta for breakfast. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head. "I'm trying to sleep … "She said to herself. Without hope of returning to her wonderful dream of a beer amusement park she tried to sit up. Something was on her. It was very heavy. She rolled from under it falling onto the floor. She stood up quickly. She screamed at what she saw. There was a man in her bed. She grabbed her manga and threw it at him. "Who are you? Get out! "The man rolled over and she could see his features. Blonde hair, light skin, and since his legs were hanging off the bottom of her bed he was really tall. "Gillian … I'm trying to sleep … "He said placing his arm over his eyes. "Get out of my house! And vats did you do to Gilbird? "She stood on her bad and began jumping. The man sat up scratching his head. "It's me, Gilbird "Gillian stopped jumping and looked into his eyes. They were hazel. "Liar! " She threw some shoes she found on the floor at him. "It is me! Vy vould I lie to you after what happened yesterday? "He yawned. She stood there wide eyed. "G-Gilbird? "


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Gilbird ? " She said looking curiously at the suspicious man in the bed. He stood up only to have a pillow be thrown at him by Gillian. "V-vat vas that for? " He said rubbing his face. "You need to put some clothes on! " She yelled before throwing an extra blanket at him. He wrapped the blanket around himself like a toga and opened his arms wide. "Does my little Gillian vant a hug? " He started walking towards her. "D-don't come near me! " She yelled pushing him away only to have him trip and fall on top of her.

Ludwig having heard yelling and a loud band finally decided to go upstairs and see what was happening. "Vat is going on here? " He yelled storming into the room with a sneaky Italian behind him. He stepped back once he saw a man taller than he on his sister. "Ve~ Miss Gillian has another man already? " Feliciano said sticking his head past the tall German.

Gillian sat up quickly pushing Gilbird off. "Bruder! It's not vat it looks like! "She stood up walking to Ludwig. "N-nein … I'm sorry for intruding. "He said before taking Feliciano out and shutting the door. After a few second Gilbird crawled over to her feet with a puppy dog face. She kicked her feet causing him to fall to the side before stomping over to her bed and sitting down. "Are you mad at me? " Gilbird asked as he crawled over to her. She turned her head and stuck up her nose.

"B-b-b-but … "He made a face as if he was going to cry. Gillian sighed and turned to him with a less angered expression. "Go ask Italy to take you to the mall to get some clothes. " She said throwing her wallet at him. ", And don't spend all of my money. " Gilbird smiled and ran out of her room. She began blushing as she realized the blanket had fallen off.

"Italy! " Gilbird said running down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ve~ What is - … "He stopped talking when he saw he has no clothes on. " What is it? "He said shaking it off. " Gillian asked if you could take me to the mall to get some clothes. "Looking confused and wanted to know more about the mysterious man Feli nodded and told Ludwig he would be going out.

They had wrapped Gilbird in a curtain to make it look like a toga since he couldn't go anywhere naked. First they went into a store with underwear. After a minute of looking around Feliciano stood on his tip-toes and waved for someone to come over. No quicker than three seconds a man a few inches taller than the Italian came over. He has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes with a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Ve~ Big brother France, this is Miss Gillian's new boyfriend. " Italy said pointing to Gilbird. "She's so quick. I think my playerness is rubbing off on her. Anyway, who might you be? "The Frenchman asked turning to the used to be bird. " You know me. I'm Gilbird. "He said pointing to himself. Seconds of silence passed that seemed like an hour. "Oh … "They said looking him up and down. They didn't have a tough time believing it like a certain Prussian girl.

And with that the new human, Italian, and Frenchman went on their mall adventure.

**Bruder is German for brother.**

**Nein is German for No.**


End file.
